Living in Comfort
by Secret52
Summary: Bruce Wayne is a loving father to a tiny Dick Grayson Wayne. WARNING: Contains parental spanking
1. Chapter 1

For the sake of my story I've tweaked the ages and happenings of a couple of events and character in my story. Hope ya'll like it anyways. ^_^

Living in comfort ~ Chapter 1

Early Saturday morning 7-year-old Richard "Dick" Grayson Wayne walked down the stairs of Wayne Manor to the kitchen. The aroma of morning coffee and baking filled the air and made the house feel warm and safe. Dick had been living here for about one whole year now and was slowly getting over the death of his parents and his circus life. Alfred, the butler, and Bruce Wayne was his new family now and the little boy was finally fully settled into his new routine in life.

Dick smiled as he entered the dining room and saw Bruce Wayne his new father sitting at the table reading the newspaper while drinking coffee. Bruce looked up as Dick entered the room. He smiled and immediately set down the paper to stretch his arms out to his little son. Dick happily ran to him.

"Good morning, Dickie, how are you feeling today?," Bruce asked him.

"I'm good, Daddy," Dick replied sighing contentedly against his father's chest.

"I'm glad to hear it," was the reply, "because today I have to run into town to buy supplies. Do you want to come with me or stay with Alfred?"

"I want to go with you, Daddy. I'm bored when I stay with Alfie. He makes my do chores. Yuck!" Dick made a face.

Bruce chuckled at his baby's words and laughed aloud when he saw Alred's annoyed look from the kitchen.

"I do no such think, Master Richard. It is you who so readily volunteers, young man," Alfred admonished the little boy playfully.

"Nuh-uh," Dick began to argue.

"Dick I don't want you to argue, little one. It's implite," Bruce scolded gently.

Dick flushed slightly at the tone and apologized to the old gentleman. He hated it when his daddy was upset with him even a little bit.

The trio sat down to breakfast and afterward Alfred immediatly started collecting the dishes while Bruce readied Dick for the town. Then the millionaire picked up his son and held him on his hip as as he walked down to the garage to the car. Dick began to put up a little fuss as Bruce buckled him into his booster.

"Richard," he said sternly, "I am not going to play this game with you. I want you to behave for me. Clear?"

"But daddyyy"

"No, young man. Your still too young to be seated without your booster."

Dick wisely did not argue but the pouty lips showed what he thought about his carseat.

Bruce got in front and drove them downtown to get the supplies he needed for a new project at work. Dick obediently remained by his father's side remembering what happened to wondering little boys who did not mind their daddies. The last time he had wandered off his papa had taken him home immidietly and before bed he had gotten a bedtime spanking for his disobedience. His father had told him often enough not to wander off which seemed to be Richard's specialty.

They walked into store after store buying various items while Bruce explained what they were to his curious son. Finally, they stopped at a restaurant to eat lunch. On the other side of the street Dick noticed a candy store and Bruce following his son's gaze promised him that if he behaved they would go there to buy some next.

"Hey Bruce," a new voice interrupted.

Bruce turned to see his friend Lucius.

"Hello Lucius, have a seat. What brings you to town?" Bruce replied amiably.

Dick sighed as the grown-ups started a boring conversation. He quietly ate his lunch then patiently waited for them to finish so he and Bruce could go to the candy store. Half an hour later the adults showed no signs of stopping their business discussion. Dick began to wonder if they would get to go to the treat store at all when suddenly a thought formed in the little boy's mind.

The idea was simple. Dick would walk across the street to the candy store and return before the grown-ups conversation ended to save his daddy some time. He quietly got off his chair and left the restaurant unoticed. He crossed the street with ease and entered the candy store to begin looking around.

Back on the other side of the street, Bruce mentally swore as finally noticed his little boy missing. How could he not have noticed when the tiny acrobat left. Batman instincts kicked in as he excused himself from his friend and quickly zoned in on the one place his 7-year-old would have gone to. And without permission. What was Dick thinking crossing the street and entering a candy shop alone.

Meanwhile, Dick had chosen some candy and then remembered he didn't have any money to pay with. The cashier looked down at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't ya a littl' to young ta be wonderin' about by yerself laddie?" the cashier asked him gently. For a moment Dick was puzzled at the accent before decoding it.

"My daddy's coming but he told me to run along and pick some candy," he lied smoothly.

"Oh I did, did I?" Bruce's voice said sternly from behind him.

Dick turned and gulped as he saw the angry look on his father's face. Bruce bent down and firmly picked him firmly up while at the same time removing the candy from his small fist.

"I'm sorry," he apologized to the cashier, "but we'll have to come get these some other time."

The man nodded and Bruce walked out of the store and headed for the car with a naughty child still in his arms. Dick could feel how angry his daddy was and tears filled his eyes as the candy had been taken away from him. He knew they were going home and he was in big trouble. Tears dripped down Dick's face as Bruce buckled him in his car seat and started driving home with a stern look on his face.

"Daddy," Dick questioned softly. His father's expression mind him feel nervous and upset.

"Yes, baby," his father answered him. His voice was gental but his face had not changed.

"Am I gonna have a spanking?"Dick asked tearfully.

"I'm afraid so little one," was the reply.

Dick began to cry softly in the back seat. After a while he quieted and began to have a small tantrum instead by kicking the back of his father's chair.

"Dick, please stop that," his father warned him. Dick paused momentarly before deciding to ignore his father and continue kicking. Bruce sighed softly to himself before speaking.

"Richard Grayson Wayne, you will stop the kicking now or I will stop the car and give you a spanking before we reach home," Bruce warned with a sterner tone.

Dick stopped kicking but glared openly at his father through the rear view mirror. Bruce gave him a pointed look before setting eyes on the road once more.

When they arrived to the manor, Bruce picked up his son and took him in the house.

"Back so soon, Master Bruce?", Alfred asked looking them both over worridly.

"Richard misbehaved and we are about to go upstairs to have a spanking right now", Bruce answered him with a nod at his disobedient son. Alfred nodded in understanding. He had been in Bruce's position many times with having to raise him after his parent's death.

Dick blushed with shame and mortification as his father told Alfred what was going on. He hid his red face in his father's shoulder as he was taken upstairs to his room. Once there Bruce carried Dick to the bed and sat down placing his son on his lap. He regarded his son sternly making him squirm on his father's lap.

"Do you understand what you did today to cause us to be here, little one?" Bruce questioned his son softly. Dick shook his head, then paused and nodded, then shook his head again. Bruce sighed.

"We are here because I have told you many times not to wander away from me. Am I correct?" Bruce asked. When Dick nodded his head he continued. "You are also not allowed to cross the steet with out a grown-up or go places by yourself and you are especially not allowed to lie, Dick."

"I didn't lie to you daddy," Dick protested.

"No, but you lied to that cashier man about where I was, right?" His son reluctantly nodded his head. "Then let's get this spanking over with."

"But daddy I don't want one!" his little son finally wailed, tears filling his baby blues faster then other times.

"I know you don't but it needs to be done, baby. You have to learn to mind me," Bruce told him sadly.

With that said Dick found himself being handled by strong, gentle hands that helped guide him into position over the familiar lap.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry people but I'm still new at this thing and couldn't find how to upload the second chapter. Got it though, enjoy!

Warning: Spanking in this chapter

Living in comfort ~ Chapter 2

With that said Dick found himself being handled by strong, gentle hands that helped guide him into position over the familiar lap.

Dick immediately whimpered as his father held him firmly in place and placed his right hand on his son's bottom.

"What is this spanking for, Richard?" Bruce questioned to make sure the young child understood the reason for this punishment.

"For going away by myself and lying, daddy," came the whispered reply.

Bruce nodded. "Very good."

Now that he was sure Dick understood he lifted his hand and brought it down with a firm smack.

***swat, swat, swat, swat, swat***

"Daddy!" Dick couldn't help but yelp and cry out with the first five swats. He kicked his legs and bucked and squirmed on his papa's lap but it did not lessen the stinging on his bottom. "Ow, papa, stop it! Daddy it h-hurts."

"I know little one, I know. Your being such a brave boy," his father soothed as he hear the continued wails and whimpers from his baby.

***swat, swat, swat, swat, swat***

"I'm s-sorry, d-daddy. P-please n-no more." Dick mewled pitifully, tears streaming down his cheeks and his hands clutching his father's pants in his small fists.

Bruce stopped spanking and pulled his son to sit upright on his lap and began to comfort and cuddle his son gently. "Shhh, sshhh, baby. It's all over now. Your fine. Daddy's got you, pumpkin. Hush now."

Dick tucked his face toward his father's broad chest and began to sob quietly. "Your mean to me, Daddy. Very, very mean," Dick sobbed.

"Hey now," Bruce looked down at his son, his face a mixture of sterness and concern for the outburst. "Do I need to put you in the corner, little boy?"

"No, daddy," Dick murmured as he snuggled into his father's shoulder.

"I hope not. You deserved that spanking for your disobedience," Bruce said, putting a finger on his son's pouting lips to stop any protest. "Now if you want me to be mean I can always baby paddle you, little one."

Dick shook his head as he blushed at the memory of the last time his father had had to spank him in the diaper position while on his father's lap. His papa had many ways to spank him, he could even spank him standing up which he had done once in front of company much to his mortification.

Bruce held and rocked him Dick till his son began to yawn sleepily. "Come on, Dickie, let's get you to bed, m'kay?"

Dick nodded tiredly and although it was the middle of the afternoon he allowed his father to put him to bed and snuggled into his pillow. His father kissed his forehead and nose playfully before lulling the baby of the house to sleep.

**Reviews please! I don't know if this style of writing suits anyone! If it does I'd love suggestions for another story. Thanx ~Secret**


End file.
